


Bert and Ron

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aabert, Captain Bert, Daft, Humour, M/M, Pure dialogue, Reference to sex stuff, Ronrob?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert discuss ships....</p><p>Short and silly. Pure dialogue fic.</p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bert and Ron

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up the shows mentioned in this so therefore I have no real clue about them. Sorry if I chose the wrong people to ship. I don't mean to upset anyone. Lol.

“Rob, I've been meaning to ask you, who was this 'Delena' Liv was going on about earlier? Some new school friend?"

“No, no, it’s a ship name.”

“A ship? Why would Liv be-?”

“It’s not that kind of ship. It’s a TV couple. She's been watching Vampire Diaries on Netflix.”

“Ok...no, nope, still not getting it?”

“Look, Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore are characters, in Vampire Diaries, that people like together. They join their names when they talk about them or whatever. So Damon and Elena become 'Delena'.

“...”

“It can happen in real life too. You must have heard of ‘Brangelina’?”

“Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie? Oh...I get it now. I think.”

“Yeah, so on The Big Bang Theory-“

“That geeky show you made me watch?”

“You laughed. Don’t deny it.”

“Yeah whatever.”

“Anyway, Sheldon and Amy are together so you get ‘Shamy’ but, people don’t always want the couple that the show put together together,”

“Together together?”

“Stop it. Anyway, couples the show don’t put together can also be shipped so Sheldon and Penny fans like ‘Shenny’.”

“Which would be weird. Although Penny and Leonard are kind of boring together.”

“Oh, so now you have an opinion on ‘the geeky show’”?

“Shut-up.”

“Question is...what would we be?”

“Eh?”

“Our ship name?”

“Really? You are doing this?”

“Why not? So we're Aaron and Robert...”

“Aabert?”

”Aabert?”

“You do it then?”

“Well, ‘Aabert’ doesn’t sound right.”

“No, but it has made me realise, I could call you Bert.”

“No.”

“Oh come on...Bert.’

“No...Ron.”

“Ron?”

“If you call me Bert and I'll call you Ron.”

“Bert and Ron. We sound like Sesame Street.”

“We could be ‘Ronbert’?”

“Hmmm.”

“No, it's still not right, is it?”

“The 'A' bit of my name just doesn’t make this easy. You've got ‘Rob’ and ‘Bert’. They are both names anyway.”

“How about ‘Ronrob’ then?”

“Either that or ‘Robron’?”

“Ooo...’Robron’? I like it. Does mean ‘Ron’ is still in there though?”

“I’ll get over it....Bert.”

“You’re never going to let that go now are you?”

“Annoyed with myself for not thinking about it sooner to be honest.”

“So...we have a ship name?”

“I think I'd rather have an actual ship.”

“How romantic.”

“You’d make a damn sexy pirate.”

“I see. Someone got a little fantasy?”

“’Captain Bert’ is just funny though.”

“Oh for... You know this ‘Robron’ ship could sink?”

“So?”

“So?“

“Yeah, cos you know a good Captain always goes down with his ship so...”

“We’d both have to go down?”

“Hmmm...down. I don’t always mind going... down.”

“Ahhh. Right, Aaron?”

“Yeah?”

“Upstairs, now.”

“To go down?”

“Oh yes.”

“Aye, aye Captain.”

...


End file.
